Communication devices and telephony services have evolved to facilitate the manner in which users handle incoming calls and originate outgoing calls. For example, features such as calling line identification (CLID), call forwarding, call waiting, speed dialing, and busy call return all contribute to facilitating the handling of incoming calls and the origination of outgoing calls. In addition, wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones and cordless phones, allow incoming call handling and outgoing call origination while on the move.
Lamentably, conventional communication devices require users to touch or otherwise physically manipulate their devices (for example, by lifting a receiver of a phone, flipping a phone open, and/or interacting with a keypad) in order to handle incoming calls and originate outgoing calls. While physically manipulating a communication device in order to perform any of these two functions may represent only a slight nuisance for some users, for other users such as call center agents, receptionists, stock brokers, etc., this requirement may negatively impact their efficiency in a business environment. Just as significantly, physically manipulating a mobile phone while driving a vehicle in order to handle an incoming call or originate an outgoing call represents a distraction which may pose a safety hazard.
Thus, there is a need to further enhance the convenience with which incoming calls can be handled and outgoing calls can be originated.